Tattoo You
Tattoo You is the second episode of Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Summary When a female Shiny Munna draws a tattoo and requests it to be a tattoo, Rockruff and Shinx give Mario and Yoshi a tattooing challenge. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the high cliff, which cuts to Mario's house, which then cuts to Mario singing "Outta My Way" on his karaoke machine, with Yoshi joining in. This then results in Mario singing off key while Yoshi sings most of the lyrics. Mario, annoyed with Yoshi's singing, then unplugs the karaoke machine and Yoshi becomes annoyed as well. Yoshi tells Mario that he "just wanted to be the lead singer", and Mario cuts him off by saying that only he is the lead singer, which then results in the two arguing with each other and fighting each other in a comedic style until Rockruff, Shinx and a female Shiny Munna show up. Mario becomes embarrassed and Yoshi becomes nervous, but Rockruff tells them not to feel worried before Shinx explains the challenge, which involves Mario and Yoshi having to tattoo everyone on the island. Shiny Munna shows Mario and Yoshi the drawing that she made and wants it to become a tattoo, and Mario and Yoshi happily agree to the challenge after Yoshi compliments on the drawing. Shinx shows Mario, now dressed up as Mick Jagger, a line of Pokémon wanting tattoos. Mario, impersonating Mick Jagger, addresses the Pokémon with a British accent, to which the Pokémon greet happily. Meanwhile, Yoshi and Rockruff notice how popular Mario's tattooing business is because of Mario impersonating Mick Jagger. Yoshi grabs an electric guitar and plays a rock tune on it, which grabs the Pokémon's attention and draws them in. Mario notices Yoshi's guitar playing skills and he and Shinx both remind Yoshi and Rockruff that the challenge doesn't involve drawing customers from one to the other. Rockruff and Yoshi apologize, and, in a shared confessional, Rockruff says she thought the point of the tattooing challenge was to draw in more customers for tattoos than their rival, and Yoshi agrees, but says he's hungry. Quotes (Mario unplugs the karaoke machine) Yoshi '''(annoyed): "Yoshi Yo! Hey, man, I just wanted to be the lead singer!" '''Mario: "You can't be! Only I'' can be the lead-a singer!" '''Yoshi': "Yoshi Yoshi! Yoshi Yo! No, you can't be! You sing like Bowser!" Mario: "Well, you sing like... like a dinosaur!" Yoshi: "Yoshi! I am a dinosaur, you big fat plumber guy!" Mario: "An insult!" (They argue and comedically fight each other in a cloud) -- Mario: "You know, guys, the point of this-a challenge is to give everyone-a tattoos, not draw them from one to the other!" Shinx: "You said it, Mario!" Rockruff and Yoshi: "Sorry!" (Rockruff and Yoshi's confessional) Rockruff: "I thought the point of this challenge was to draw in more customers than our rival's so we could tattoo them!" (Yoshi nods during Rockruff's statement) Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! You're right! But I'm hungry! Yo Yo!" Trivia * "Outta My Way" first appeared in the Super Mario Island episode, Supreme Trouble. Cultural References * The episode's title is a reference to the English rock band, the Rolling Stones' album of the same name. * The episode also makes several references to the Rolling Stones, such as Mario dressing up as and impersonating Mick Jagger and an instrumental cover of the song, "Start Me Up", playing during the montage where Mario and Yoshi give everyone on the island tattoos. Category:SMI: CT Episodes Category:SMI: CT Episodes (Season 1)